


bees

by Mojoslip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Bees, Brother Feels, Doctor John Watson, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Insecure Mycroft, John Watson is a Good Doctor, John is a Good Friend, John is a Saint, Mycroft Holmes Has Feelings, Mycroft Holmes IS the British Government, Poor Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes and Bees, Sherlock Holmes is a Bit Not Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 03:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mojoslip/pseuds/Mojoslip
Summary: Mycroft gets stung by a bee, John helps.Just John being a good friend, Mycroft is a little insecure.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	bees

It was a pleasant Saturday afternoon, the sun was shining and the bees were chirping. John was enjoying himself immensely and the company was alright too. When John stumbled upon the invitation to Sherlock's parents summer garden party he was startled to see it was the following week. Sherlock tried to get out of it but John wasn't having any of it and forced him along.

John was talking to another former army captain when he heard someone say "Ouch!". He looked up to see Mycroft angrily putting his glass down and storming into the house. John excused himself and made his way over to Sherlock who was snickering. "What happened?".

"Nothing, really". Sherlock grinned. "But if you want a good laugh, go in now". He pointed to the door that Mycroft had just gone through. John was slightly confused and decided to go inside, Sherlock didn't offer any other information.

John stepped inside the cool house, the contrast in temperature relaxed his shoulders. He made his way down the hallway, looking for Mycroft. All was quiet until he got close to the kitchen, he could hear the water running. Gingerly he opened the door, keen to not startle who was inside. Mycroft was standing beside the sink with his arm underneath the running water. The taller man was wearing the most casual clothes John had ever seen him in, he was wearing denim shorts and a white shirt rolled up to the elbows.

Mycroft looked up at his arrival. "You can leave, John. It's nothing".

"What's nothing?". John stepped closer to him.

"I...I got stung by a bee". His voice faltered at the end. "To answer your next question. No, I'm not allergic".

John moved to take his arm which made Mycroft flinch. "I-I know you're a doctor but I'm okay".

"You're shaking, Mycroft". John said softly. "It doesn't seem like you're okay".

"Please, John. Just go", he whispered.

"Mycroft, let me just-"

John stopped talking when Mycroft turned his face around. His eyes were red and tear stains were seen on his cheeks. His hairline was brimmed with sweat, he looked like a startled deer. "Are you happy now?", he croaked. "Are you happy you've seen me like this? Go on laugh".

"Laugh? Why would I laugh?".

"Sherlock sent you in, didn't he? Of course he did. He wouldn't be able to resist". He sniffled.

"Resist what?".

"Bees, John. I- I'm deadly afraid of them, I always have been ever since I was a child. Sherlock knows, of course. He's been fascinated with bees since little, he used to catch them and wave them in my face...just to watch me freak out".

John's eyes softened. "I'm not here to laugh at you, silly". He grabbed two kitchen chairs and placed them down beside them. "Here, sit. Let me help you".

Mycroft sighed, he removed his arm from the water and took a seat. Gently John took his arm to inspect it, Mycroft winced - John frowned. "It seems like the stinger is still in your arm, I'm gonna take it out. Alright?".

"I- alright". Mycroft whispered. His chest was heaving and his hands were trembling ever so slightly. John placed a hand on his chest. "I need you to breathe for me, Mycroft".

"Breathe? What-"

"You're having a panic attack. Don't try to argue with me, just breathe". John kept a firm hand on his chest. "Just breathe...there you go. Now, do you have a first aid kit?".

"Um. Should be in the cupboard above the stove", Mycroft replied.

John retrieved the kit plus ice cubes from the freezer along with a flannel. He sat back down opposite Mycroft and took his arm. "So I'm just going to ice it then use the tweezers to take out the stinger. Alright?".

Mycroft gulped. "Alright".

"Don't worry, Mycroft. I am a doctor, you couldn't be in better hands". John smoothed over the mark with ice in attempt to numb the pain then he dabbed it with a flannel. Mycroft sighed in relief. John got to work with removing the stinger.

"My parents know, of course". Mycroft looked down at his arm. "Obviously Sherlock does too, nobody else knows though. I mean, really? Bees. If anyone found out that the British government was deathly afraid of bees I'd be shunned...I should be laughed at really...you should be laughing".

John sighed. "Please, now you're just being dramatic".

"I- I just wish I could make it go away. It's such an irrational fear. I get so nervous at the sound of buzzing, that's why I try to avoid functions like these in gardens - outdoors".

"Mycroft". John sighed. "A phobia is nothing to be ashamed of. Don't be so hard on yourself. Come on, mate. You're all done".

"Mate?". Mycroft raised his eyebrows then looked down at his arm. "It's done?".

"Mhm. All better". John grinned. "You wanna go back out now?".

Mycroft tensed. "I- John".

"Alright, alright". John soothes. "We don't have to go back outside if you don't want to".

"We?".

"Well I'm hardly going to leave you in here by yourself, am I? What sort of friend would I be?". John gets up out of his chair. "Come on, show me your old room. I've always wondered what it looked like".

"What about Sherlock?". Mycroft got up anyways.

"Oh bugger him. Come on, let's go".

"He's going to be mad at you. You did force him to come here, now you're inside. You should go back outside, John".

John paused in the hallway and sighed. "Mycroft. I'm not going to leave you. Who cares what Sherlock thinks...count it as punishment for trying to get a rise out of you".

"So he did tell you to come in here to laugh at me?".

"Not in so many words but yeah".

"Alright. Let's go then". Mycroft said then looks down at his arm. "Will it be alright?".

John stepped closer and rubbed over the bump. "Yeah, you'll be fine. Tonight just add some cream, it'll hurt for a few hours but by tomorrow you won't feel anything".

Mycroft looked up from his arm and at John, he smiled. "Thank you".

"No problem. Now come on, I wanna see what the British governments childhood bedroom was like".

Mycroft laughed and lead the way to his bedroom.


End file.
